


Among the Graves

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt: DCU, Tim Drake/Author's choice, way too comfortable in a graveyard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Graves

He was way too comfortable in a graveyard.

Jason watched his fucking replacement, Tim Drake, stroll through the gravestones as if he belonged there instead of the corpses. His expression was calm, thoughtful and a little distant. He walked to the stone marking Jason's empty grave, taking the long steps that Jason found so impossible as if they were as easy as walking across a room.

Tim brushed his fingers over Jason's gravestone, dusting off some leaves that had settled on the top of the stone. From where he lurked in the shrubs, Jason couldn't hear what Tim said to the stone, not that Jason was actually in there. Tim's expression reminded Jason of someone having a serious conversation with someone he trusted. It was kind of creepy, which just about suited stalker-boy Timmy.

After a quiet conversation with himself, or maybe with the ghosts that haunted Tim's weird little brain, Tim rested his hand on the stone as he stared silently at the name that Bruce had carved onto the granite. It made Jason a little uncomfortable to watch Tim communing with his empty grave. He could step out of the shadows and give Tim a heart attack. He didn't. Instead he stayed in the shadows as Tim patted Jason's grave and then slowly, calmly, walked out of the graveyard and back towards the street.

Jason watched Tim go, studying him the way Tim had studied his grave. The kid was way to comfortable among the stiffs. He was going to have to shake him up a little, bring little Timmy back to life. Someone sure as hell needed to do it if the kid was going to stay out of the graveyard, or more accurately, out of the grave.


End file.
